Cobalt Skys
by Erza.Termilin.21
Summary: this is a pokemon world where murder, barbarian raid's, wars and plague's that sweep across the lands. but here we mainly follow a serperior named Erza, as she joins groups to help in the war's of the poketopian world, 2 clans are to band together to end the war and bring peace to the lands, but is this the real idea? is there more then meets the eyes of the pokemon?
1. Chapter 1 (Part 1): A start to the war

It was a brisk summer after-noon, the Pidgy's were chirping and the other pokemon were doing their thing in the little village that they built. Erza, an old but still beautiful Serperior, rested among her younger siblings in their home, she took care of them since her parents left to fight in the war between two territories. The world was changing since the war started and she didn't like it, her brother and her parents were taken from her, killed and was sent back to be where they belonged for their final resting place. But she stayed strong, she needed to, for her family. As she rested her siblings all got up and snuck out of the room, they enjoyed seeing the outside world, but erza didn't like it, she knew what was going on in the world, and she didn't like it. She wake up as the youngest of them was out the door, they laughed as she got up and slithered out the door, smiling as she knew she couldn't control them, they were kids, and kids don't really listen.  
She went and started to cook some berries that she gathered, she only picked the sweet ones because that's what her younger siblings seemed to like. She roasted them and put them on a plate, covering them in some honey and smiling"  
"there…." She sighed and leaned out the front door "time to come in for your food!"  
Her siblings all charged and tackled her, she yelped and fell over the dish landing perfectly on the floor only losing one berry. She laughed as she watched them, they fought over the larger berries as she rolled over to eat her spicy berries. Her youngest sister looks at her and smiles.  
"Erza may I try one?" she walks up as the rest watch her. "Uh sure Sarina…" she handed her a berry, he sister takes a bite and flinches  
"to warm?" erza laughs slightly as she looks at her, her sister looks up her face red and crying slightly

.  
.

"Are we close Zargad?" a younger female voice said from behind a closed tent flap  
"yes, close enough that you can smell it…." Zargad sniffed the air

Zargad was a war driven barbaric Zoroark, a scar over his right eye, a half cut ear, his fur drenched in the blood of those he killed, mothers and children alike, he didn't care for who died, only that his mission is to be finished. He stands up and walks out into the summer light, the younger female bows slightly, that was Friana, a Sylveon who was raised by Zargad, she was loyal to him, she loved him like a daughter would for a father. Friana stood up as she walked with Zargad  
"Is this really the reason why we are raiding this village?" Friana was not that easy to be one on Zargad's side, she only wanted to know stuff, she didn't think what he does is the best for the tribe  
"do you question my reasons? If so then I could kill you like the rest of the filthy beings that we kill" Friana stopped for a second  
"N-No of course not"  
"good, we leave for the village at mid-night, tell the rest and tend to their needs" Friana bows as she turns and walks to the group, giving them the info they needed, and tending to their needs  
"only the stongest live" she thought to herself as she did her stuff, the pack of course were all mainly males, and very few females were allowed in with them

.

the sun sets as Erza watches it, her siblings sit and look at it with her, the youngest was cuddling Erza., the sunset was beautiful, the golden rays of sunlight shooting out from behind the trees, it was a peaceful time for her and her family to rest and calm down before bed.  
"Erza?" the youngest looks up to her older sister and smiles  
"yes Tonian?" she looks down seeing the tears in her sisters eyes "whats wrong?"  
"I miss mum…." Erza leans in and nuzzles her head  
"its ok dear, they will always be with us….." a tear escapes from her eyes as she thought of them  
as the sun finally sets and the moon rises, she picks up her sister as the others get on her back. She slithered into the village as she smiles bowing to every villager that she saw. She knew everyone in the village, some of the males in her village wanted to date her, but she denied them, saying that she needs to take care of her family and only them for now. She really did care for them, they were the only ones that she had left.  
"hello Erza!" a voice could be heard from ahead of her  
"Baron!" she squealed as she was surprised by him, Baron was one of the four other serperiors other that lived in the village  
"how are you?" Baron asked  
"i-im ok…."  
"are you sure your ok?"  
she nods "yes im ok, I have to be, I need to take care of my family!" she frowns and lifts her head up high  
"ok if you say so" he hugs her and continues on his way  
she sighed as she slithered the rest of the ways home, setting her siblings down and sighed, she lays down and stretches, she wraps around her family as she closes her eyes, sleeping for a good few hours. She darts awake as she heard a scream coming from outside, she gets up and looks out the window, only to see that someone was just killed. She darts away from the window and picks up her siblings, the youngest waking up.  
"Erza?" she rubs her eyes as she looks up "what's wrong?"  
""Tonian, wake up your brothers and sisters and go out the back"  
she slithers back to the window and peaks out again, a group of villagers run past screaming as a few gets shoot with arrows. Others getting killed as they got caught.

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 2): The time of need

Erza backed away from the window as a pack of barbarians run past, whooping and roaring as they run, she looks back to see her siblings running out the back, she slithers after them trying to keep them going. "Eric, where's Torin?" Eric shrugged as he looked up at the house "he's probably still in there" Erza cursed as she turns back, she tried to go to the house quickly, as she entered the house she heard screams from above her, going up as she sees a blood painted Floatzel standing over Torin, Torin crying under it. "TORIN!" erza screamed as she tackled the Floatzel, a loud screaming could be heard as he hit the ground, a blood pool forming under him. She stood up and grabbed Torin "hurry Torin" Torin nods as he jumps out the window, just as she jumped out, the windows in the front break and glass flying everywhere.

A barbarian Greninja jumped through the window, looking for who screamed. As he walked he kept tapping his blade on the ground, seeing blood drip from the ceiling. Erza and Torin kept going, ignoring the house as they caught up with the others. "Keep going!" Erza Yelled as they ran to the river, looking back to the burning village as they got farther and farther away. They reached the river and looked around, seeing the small cave they use to go, when their mother was still alive. "Go in now, quickly" Erza and Torin urged their younger siblings.

.  
"QUEEN ASUNA!" a royal guard yelled, running into the throne room.  
"What is it sir Ita." asked the queen, Asuna was a Gardevoir, her hair red as her eyes were.  
"It's the outer village my queen," Ita bows, out of breath from running. "The barbarians have taken it"  
"is that so, any survivors?" she asked raising a eye brow.  
"n-not from what we can find, my queen" Ita stands up and fixed his helmet. Ita was a Blaziken, he wasn't any different from a normal Blaziken. 

Asuna stands up and walks over to the large stain glass windows, peering out into the town under her castle. She turns around, her hands behind her back. "Sir Darile, send a search party to the rivers, there might be some survivors there" Darile sautés and runs out, turning the corner and disappearing into the halls. Asuna, who was quite pleased with the barbarians getting through the outer village, started to change shape, turning into a blood red main Zoroark. "Everything's falling into place father…"

.  
its been 3 days since the attack, Erza and her siblings were still hiding. Occasionally Erza and Torin would go outside to get food, and check on the village, to find some scavangable things.

"Erza?" asked Torin  
Erza turns around "Yes Torin?"

"Why did the barbarians attack our village?"  
"Because barbarians do what they please, if they see something they want, they do what they think they need to do to get it" she picks up a slightly burnt Tamato berry "that's how they are raised"

Torin sighs as he goes into the farmlands, seeing a good bit of untouched berries, some of them had wild Caterpies eating away at them. Torin shooed them away and started to picked them out the good berries that the Caterpies didn't eat. He turns around happy with himself, finaly finding some good food, Erza, on the other hand, was finding dead bodies and burnt food, though finding the occasional dagger and arrows in the ground. She turned around taking a dagger in her mouth and swings it, remembering something's about fighting with it.  
.

.  
Zargad, the barbarian leader, smirked, seeing his spoils of war and counting the coins and food that he pillaged, a few female pokemon sat next to him, collar and chains around their necks and wrists. They cried and pleaded to be let go, Zargad didn't listen, he just cared about the things he got. He motioned to the other barbarians to move the women out of the room and into their cells for the future, if they had any so said the elder.


End file.
